Nessie
by mrscullenxo5
Summary: Nessie's POV of going to school with her father.


Nessie: One-Shot

One of the down sides to being immortal is that you have to move every few years. I'm trying to talk mommy and daddy to moving back to the cottage and living in obscurity. I don't really need to do school again, and we could take a break for a few years. I run to the cottage sometimes and keep it up. It doesn't take me very long to get there even though it is on the other side of the country; maybe half an hour. We lived in Maine now. If we lived back there Jake would be happy. He has to change everyday to remain a wolf for me. However it's not that hard because he is constantly around vampires, which is what originally provoked the change. He lives with us. Actually Grandpa bought him a house that Grandma decorated because Aunt Rosalie was complaining about how it would smell.

I am glad that I am older now, and am not growing at a strangely quick rate. I think that Jake was happy about that because we could be together sooner. I didn't mind that I didn't have a choice to be with Jake. It was always him, and always would be. Although it does freak me out when I picture him with my mom, I get the shivers. That was an interesting conversation. I ignored everybody for a few days after I found out, but forgave everybody when Jake asked me to marry him. Daddy wasn't too happy about that, especially because it was the spur of the moment thing, and he couldn't see it coming. Jake absolutely refused going to school over and over again, and currently has a job at a mechanic shop.

I was making my way to lunch without any of my family near me. The school was small like Forks High was, not that I would know. Daddy tried to get me in classes with everybody, and succeeded with all except my third block. Like always, everybody was looking at me. It was definitely a self-esteem booster knowing that they were gawking at my looks. Aunt Rosalie loved that. I had to remember to call everybody by their first names at school. It was so weird calling my parents Edward and Bella. Daddy was the worst to remember because I was his little girl, and it was bad for him too. He was always calling me sweetie. He was on the verge of being perceived as the perverted big brother. I loved making pictures for him as well as having him read my mind. Well, most of the time. When I was daydreaming about me and Jake, it could get a little awkward. I did learn how to read his face and I am one of the few people he can have conversations with without talking to, next to mommy and Alice. Since Jake wasn't at school, the boys assumed I was single, and since Daddy could hear their thoughts, he would growl at some people. I felt bad that they had to endure the menacing look on his face.

My parents were madly in love. It was almost sickening. They were like a combination of my aunts and uncles. They had Alice and Jasper's unspoken connection with each other, and Rose and Emmett's sex drive. Sometimes I think that they get in competitions to see who can break the most furniture. Grandma gets frustrated when she has to buy new furniture because they ruined it with "something they could have done outside." Emmett would always say, "Where's the fun in that?"

Emmett was really funny because even though he had a 4.0 GPA, he was still an airhead sometimes. He never really thinks things through. Sometimes that works to my advantage though. He tells me embarrassing stories about everybody else, and can make me laugh in a second. Alice was frustrated that I had picked up my mother's shopping habits. Or lack there of I should say. Lucky for mommy though, Alice has made me her new project, and she got off the hook. Jasper is still standoffish. The perfect yin to Alice's outgoing yang. And Rose was, well Rose. Constantly looking at a mirror.

What I couldn't understand was how humans could be so obtuse. They are all too self-absorbed to notice the obvious. I guess they can't all be that way since mommy paid enough attention to daddy's eyes. Our story has changed due to me and mommy's addition to the family. I was daddy's little sister, because our hair color was too identical. What puzzled me the most though was how no humans noticed I had my mother's face. If I could die my hair a rich brown, we would literally be twins. Nobody even gave me a second look when I was standing next to my mom, so I know that they just really didn't notice. I guess that our eyes aren't the same. I do have her eyes, but she doesn't anymore. Anyway, my "parents" died in a fire, and they were friends of Carlisle and Esme, so they took me and Edward in. Somehow, Alice and Emmett claimed to be siblings. I guess Alice looked like their "mom" and Emmett looked like their "dad". Rose and Jasper were twins whose parents were both in prison. I guess all of our parents couldn't die. They were in the "system" and Esme found Jasper when they "ran away" and yadda, yadda, yadda, people don't care enough about our story. Bella was a patient of Carlisle's who was abandoned, and I think that's it. The story sounded kind of ridiculous to me, but I guess humans would believe anything.

Alice had me dressed in a very revealing outfit for the cold, but since I didn't get cold, I wasn't bothered. However, the male population couldn't take their eyes off of me as I walked into the cafeteria. Before even looking at my table I could feel my father seething. _Calm down Daddy, it doesn't matter what they think. I'm with Jake anyway. _I thought.

When I sat down next to him, I heard him mutter at vampire speed, "I still don't like hearing what they think about you. You _are _my daughter. I may be scarred for life from some of these boys' images."

Everyone at our table chuckled. I had been the last one to arrive. "Sorry." Alice muttered under her breath.

"She is wearing sweatpants tomorrow." My mother said.

"Over my pile of ashes." Alice replied.

"How about a compromise?" My father suggested. He was so level headed.

"Instead of the skirt and flats she has on now, she can wear skinny jeans and pumps." Aunt Rose jumped in.

My mother and father sighed simultaneously because I'm sure once they heard Alice's "Yes!" there was no swaying her.

"Emmett, you are being really quiet, what's wrong?" It was very unlike him.

Daddy started laughing and I knew to brace myself. "It's not funny man."

Daddy stopped laughing abruptly, but had a smirk on his face. Emmett got up from the table, and Rose sighed and followed.

I looked at daddy, and I knew that Emmett had probably threatened him not to tell anybody or he would hurt him. And seeing as he has never beaten daddy because of his mind reading, daddy smirked at me.

"That isn't only how I beat him, I am faster than him. He is too strong for his own good. He fights like a newborn."

I rolled my eyes. Trust daddy to become defensive over a passing thought in my head.

He chuckled. I'll get him to tell me later. I have him wrapped around my finger.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I am not wrapped around your finger."

I just raised my eyebrows. _Are you sure about that? _I thought.

Before he could answer, Alice was laughing, and even Jasper was chuckling. Mommy gave him a reassuring touch and said, "Don't worry, I am too."

Judging from the way that he scoffed, I would say she just used her gift and said something like, "But you are still more wrapped than we are." She had learned how to let him read her thoughts with less concentration. She knew her shield better now, and could simply touch him, and not be paying attention to get her message across. They were so attuned to each other now. She could almost do it without touching him. I would say she would have her gift perfected within the next six months or sooner.

"Very Perceptive." Daddy commented.

"Aren't we all?" I asked. All vampires had quicker senses. That is just the way it was.

"I still disagree." he muttered.

I sighed, and tried to avoid thinking about how my puppy dog eyes could get me anything by thinking about Jake. That should keep daddy away from my thoughts for a while.


End file.
